


Shouldn't

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slade knows he shouldn't</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shouldn't

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyoneill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/gifts).



> Per the usual, Pre-Graduation Day or in a world where continuity veered off about that point

He shouldn't be here, shouldn't be letting the Kid push his mask back, shouldn't….

Shouldn't had walked side by side with him most of his life, and Slade was an old hand at ignoring it. He gripped the Kid's hips, picking him up and carrying him the few steps to the bed, before tumbling them back into it. Costumes, gear, all of it was shoved out of the way, and then there was just Dick Grayson, long and lean and hungry underneath him.

'Shouldn't' could take a hike tonight, while Slade made love with his almost perfect student until dawn.


End file.
